


Regret

by Amy_elisee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Depictions of Sex, M/M, Mention of sex, Swearing, humiliated hanzo is my fav, lock your door genji god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_elisee/pseuds/Amy_elisee
Summary: Always remember to lock the door, you never know who may come knocking!





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this! It is badly written and I literally thought about this an hour ago and needed to write it. There just isn't enough interaction between Hanzo and Mcgenji, I need more of Hanzo having to deal with his cyborg brother and his cowboyfriend acting like horny teenagers.

In his life, Hanzo had grown to regret many things. Things that he knew were both his own doing and those that happened by chance, when his life had taken a turn he hadn’t expected or a situation unravelled in such a way it left him in awe and confusion to the resulting consequences. The eldest Shimada had taken his mistakes with him in his journeys, some fading like old scars, always there but never as painful as they once were, and yet some burning deep in his chest, making him wince and shudder with the memories that flooded his mind.

This, this was definitely going to be one he would always painfully remember. The sight before him mentally carved deep inside the darkest parts of his mind, his face growing hot in a flush of mixed emotions- Anger, embarrassment, shame and disgust. Hanzo’s heart felt as if it had drop from his chest and straight down into the pit of his stomach and yet all he could do for those few moments was stand and stare, wearing nothing but horror as his expression.

 

**“ _HANZO?!”_**

 

Genji’s voice was frantic at first, Hanzo barely recognised it. All he could do was watch as his younger brother scrambled desperately for the thin white sheeting that lined the military grade bed- a pitiful attempt to cover his scared body which Hanzo honestly could only be grateful for. The archer couldn’t see anything too reviling on Genji’s part- not with the cowboy in the way. McCree’s body was much bigger than that of the cyborg’s, towering over Genji’s small frame and his sweat coated back facing Hanzo as he rested between Genji’s legs. It was obvious to anyone what they were doing, what with Genji’s legs wrapped so snugly around McCree’s waist, both void of any clothing and the thick smell of musk and sex in the air. Not to even mention their dishevelled appearances and pink flushed skin.

It had only taken Hanzo a second longer before he screwed up his own eyes as if he was in agony, eyebrows drawn together as a thick red flush of embarrassment covered his face and neck. The apologises came immediately after- The archer’s hands coving his face as he violently shook his head as if attempting to rid the image of _Jesse McCree_ fucking his brother into the mattress like a rabbit in heat. The noises that Hanzo didn’t even register forever burned into his mind- the noise of his brother moaning like an over paid whore and Jesse growling and groaning like a crazed animal.

There were many things that Hanzo regretted in his life, many things that scared him, that he looked forward to, things that helped in shaping him towards a better being - Joining Overwatch, his second reunion with his brother, Zenyatta’s teachings, his first successful mission.

 

**BUT NOT FUCKING THIS!**


End file.
